


Avoiding Me

by planetundersiege



Series: Sheith Month 2018 [10]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Birthday, Castle of Lions - Freeform, Drabble, False Assumptions, Happy, M/M, Oneshot, SHEITH - Freeform, Sheith Month 2018, Suspicion, Voltron, keith is pure, let him be happy, space, surprise, vld
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-06 16:59:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15199316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Sheith month 2018: Day 10: SuspicionKeith wonders why everyone is avoiding him.





	Avoiding Me

Keith knew Shiro was hiding something. He’d only known for a few days, but he knew it was something big.

Shiro gathered everyone except him frequently, talked about thing he didn’t know. Any every time Keith entered the room, he saw his tense everyone became, they clearly always changed the subject when he arrived. He’d also heard Pidge ask “Do you think he heard anything?” to which Shiro had answered “I hope not”.

Keith felt betrayed, like they didn’t trust him, like the team wanted him to disappear. And the worst of it was that Shiro seemed to be the mastermind of this so called “plan”. His one and only love, his other half, probably wanted him gone.

Had he been to annoying? He suspected it. Because the team, especially Shiro, had literally screamed suspicion as Keith just wanted to be with them. He was being pushed away, that’s for sure. He never should have opened up to them, everyone pushed him away sooner or later. It had always been like that.

He was sad, and had woken up way earlier than usual. So he had left his room to get some early food goo. It was standard, but the thing that surprised him was the fact that the always lit corridors of the castle where now dark, like the lights were off. It was a bit strange, but not something he thought about for too long. Soon he was in the kitchen, and just as he hit a plate, the lights turned on.

He turned around, and there was everyone on the team, smiling.

“Surprise!”.

“What?”.

Shiro laughed as Keith looked at everyone in confusion. What was happening?

“Keith? Don’t you remember? It’s your birthday”, he said, and now it clicked. Next second, his lips were pressed against Shiro’s, as he felt warm and happy.

They hadn’t been planning to push him away, they’d just planned a surprise. He loved Shiro for it, he was the best.

“Thanks Shiro”.


End file.
